


You're Just My Type

by Aer



Series: RobRae Week 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comedy, Day 5, F/M, Fluff, Power Outage, Robrae week 2017, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: The power's out, and worse, Cyborg isn't home to fix it. Cue Robin and Raven.





	

When, with a resounding 'pop!', the lights first went out, Robin didn't think anything of it. Power outages, even in the Tower with its state of the art systems, happened. It was an unfortunate fact of living in a city with villains such as Overload and Mumbo, especially in a structure as tall as the Tower. Robin had it on good authority that the roof tended to serve as an impromptu lightning rod when necessary. (Raven had been in a distinctly foul mood, accompanied by nearly a week of bad hair days, after that encounter.) As such, it was without concern that he settled in to wait the minute or so it would take for the backup generators to kick in and let him get back to work.

Ten minutes later, still in complete darkness, Robin was forced to concede that something was definitely wrong with more than just the power lines, and with a sigh, he got up to go figure out the problem. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long. It wasn't until he reached the door and it refused to open, no matter how hard he tugged, that he remembered something that was about to make his life much more complicated.

Under his breath, Robin cursed the Titans' collective paranoia that had resulted in his current predicament. In theory, the idea had been a good one- should a villain get access to the Tower and cut their power, all doors would automatically lock, trapping the enemy in one location. The Titans would have other ways to get around, up to and including Cyborg and Starfire breaking through the walls if necessary.

Now, trapped in his pitch black office, Robin hated himself a little bit for coming up with the idea, the rest of the Titans for agreeing that it was a good one, and especially Cyborg, for actually implementing it without telling him. His hand dropped towards his utility belt, intending to blast his way out if necessary- when it met with empty air and Robin was forcefully reminded that, as he'd decided to have a quiet day in finishing up some paperwork, he'd left his belt in his room. That was down the hallway- generally close enough for him to make a run and grab it if he needed to, but at the moment, it might as well be on Pluto, for all the good it was going to do him.

Now beginning to worry, Robin wracked his brain to try and figure out an alternative exit. His office had no windows, and he had no way of safely getting down without his grappling hook anyway. They had specifically made the air vents too small for anything but a mouse to fit in to avoid enemies using that against them- Beast Boy could use the vents, but that was about it. Robin _definitely_ wouldn't fit. He reached for his communicator to call for help, and cursed again. His communicator was, of course, on his utility belt. If a call for the Titans went out, he'd get it on his office computer anyway, so it hadn't seemed important to keep it close to hand.

Still thoroughly stuck, Robin swore to himself to never let either his utility belt or communicator out of his reach again- if he ever got out of the blasted office, of course. Which was seeming less and less likely as the minutes ticked by and no avenue of escape presented itself. Calling for help would do nothing; Cyborg and Starfire were both out to a party they'd gotten invited to in the city, and wouldn't know he needed them to bust him out until they got back, potentially hours from now. Beast Boy would be able to break Robin out with the right shift, but he was gone too, something about a special midnight comic book release he'd been looking forward to for months.

In fact, the only other person in the tower was Raven, and her room was on the other side of the Tower from him. She wouldn't hear him shouting, no matter how loud he could get (which wasn't very- after Raven herself, he was the quietest Titan. Not that _that_ was difficult to claim when the other people in the running were Cyborg, Beast Boy, and _Starfire_ ).

Robin groaned, slowly making his way back to his desk chair and slumping into it. There had to be a way out of this- he was _Robin_ , for crying out loud. The one who always had a plan, or at least could come up with one on the fly. There was no way he was going to be defeated by something as simple as a _power outage_. He eyed the door- or at least where he thought it was, the darkness was truly all encompassing- trying to determine if he could brute force it open. He'd learned a few tricks about getting open things that didn't want to, after all. Several minutes, a very loud clang, and a definitely bruised shoulder later, he was forced to concede that some things just weren't possible. Reinforced steel door: 1. Normal human Robin: 0.

Grimacing and wishing for an ice pack, Robin returned again to his desk- insult added to injury when he tripped over the chair he was trying to sit on, shin immediately shrieking with pain as it collided with the steel legs. He glared into the blackness. The little hurts were always somehow the worst. New bruises throbbing, he fumbled into the chair, wondering how Raven was managing. Was her empathy picking up on his bursts of frustration and pain? She'd always said she was attuned to him, because of their bond, after all...

Robin bolted upright, a- unfortunately purely metaphorical- lightbulb hovering over his head. Their bond! Surely he could at least convey a sense of "help, need rescue" through it to her. And even better, _Raven could make portals_. They wouldn't even need to bust down his door to got to his utility belt- and the flashlight attached. Closing his eyes, he focused the way Raven had taught him to, opening up his mind to the vague feeling she had once told him was her end of the bond. Grabbing on to it, he did the simplest thing he could think of, and slowly pulsed out S.O.S. He did this for almost a minute before a voice abruptly snapped.

"Stop. It." Robin shot up.

"Raven! You're here!" He paused. "You are here, right? You're not just speaking in my mind?"

"I'm an _empath_. Telepathy is entirely different, which I thought you at least knew." Her voice floated dryly out of the darkness.

"Right, my mistake." Robin scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't suppose you have a flashlight handy?" He asked hopefully. "Or do your powers include anything that glows?"

Robin didn't need to see to know what kind of look _that_ garnered him. " _No_." Was the short, scathing reply. "Powers of _darkness_ , here. You want glowing, get Starfire. Or make Beast Boy shift into something bioluminescent."

"Yeah, that was a dumb question." He conceded. "Sorry, just a little rattled here. I don't even know how long I've been stuck in here for, it's messing with my mind." He paused, thinking. "Actually, does Beast Boy even know how to spell bioluminescent? And besides, pretty much everything I can think of that has bioluminescence are fish. We don't exactly have a tank of water handy."

"Now I'm wishing Beast Boy _was_ here." Raven returned, voice dryly humorous. Robin snorted.

"Anyway, can you make a portal to my room? I have a flashlight there, and then we can try and fix this."

"Sure." Raven sounded supremely disinterested. A moment went by as he waited for her to make it.

"Are you coming?" Raven abruptly snapped, and Robin jumped. _Dark_ powers, he reminded himself. He hadn't been able to see her portal when she'd arrived either.

"Uh... Where is it, exactly?" He asked sheepishly. "I can't really see... Anything."

"Human night vision is truly horrendous." She sounded exasperated.

"Oh, like you can see anything either." He snapped back.

"Why do you think I'm so annoyed?" Was all she said in reply. Robin shrugged.

"Fair enough. So, you gonna help me get through this portal or...?"

A noise of exasperation was the only warning he got before a small, surprisingly warm hand seized his. He hadn't even heard her approach! "Here." Raven said, dragging him forward. Between one step and the next, they passed through the portal- her magic sliding over his skin like a cold breeze- and landed in his room. Robin stepped forward, disentangling his hand from hers as he reached out to orient himself, when his foot came down on something that crumpled beneath it with a very ominous crunch. Robin froze.

"Uh, Raven? Where, exactly, in my room did you have the portal open?" He asked, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"Next to the bed, why?" Raven still sounded disinterested, even as Robin cursed under his breath. He'd been afraid she would say that.

"My utility belt was on the ground next to my bed." He explained, crouching to feel. Shards of broken plastic met his fingers. "And that was my flashlight that I just stepped on."

"Well. That's not good. I thought you had a spare?"

"That was my spare. My other one got broken in that thing with Dr. Light and Cinderblock, remember?" Robin grimaced. He hadn't thought to get another after the first one broke because, well, how often did one really need a portable light when two teammates doubled as walking flashlights?

"Right. We could try one of the other's rooms?" They both paused for a second. "Forget I said that." She sounded almost chagrined.

"Beast Boy's room is awful in broad daylight. I'm not going in there when it's pitch black. Who knows what we might step on?" Robin shuddered at the thought.

"I don't want to find out." The frown in her voice was audible. "I can't think of anywhere a flashlight is stored, either. Do we seriously not have one in case of emergencies?" _Like now,_ she didn't add, but he knew that before the next day was out, they were both going to make sure that they did.

"That's what the emergency generators are for." Robin pointed out.

"Well, clearly _that_ proved foolproof." Raven drawled, sarcasm thick enough to cut.

"Tell me about it. I'm going to have Cyborg run diagnostics on all of them as soon as he gets back." He grumbled in reply.

"Which doesn't help us now."

"Do you have any candles?" Robin asked, by this point grasping for straws.

"If I did, do you think I would have come without one? I've been sitting in the dark as long as you have, Robin." Raven paused, before adding reluctantly. "I'm out. I was going to restock tomorrow."

Robin snorted a laugh. "Perfect. Just _perfect_. So what you're telling me is, we're just... stuck in the dark?"

"Yes, Robin, that does seem to be the obvious conclusion." Raven grumbled. "I can get us down to the electrical room, let's just fix this. Before I go crazy."

"But... we can't see anything. How are we supposed to fix something if we can't see what the problem is?" Robin pointed out, rather logically in his own mind.

"The breakers have emergency lights. We just need to flip the one that's lit up red." Raven snapped back.

"How do you know that?"

"Beast Boy and Cyborg blew a breaker trying to hook up the T-Car's sound system to the TV to make the gaming experience 'more intense'. You were at court giving a statement at the time, so they didn't have anyone to talk them out of it." Raven explained. "I made Cyborg show me how to fix it in case Beast Boy tried it again when he wasn't around." Her tone left no doubt in what would have happened to Beast Boy _had_ he tried such a thing. Robin felt his lips twitch in a smile.

"Always looking for bigger and better, those two, huh?"

"They almost blew out the windows." Raven said scathingly.

"Huh..." Robin mused. "Wonder if Cy's amped up the breakers since?" He wondered, mostly teasing. He knew Raven well enough to know that her tone meant there would be no such stunt again- not if everyone wanted to remain in one piece and their original dimension.

"If I hear about those two trying that again, I will send them straight to the most barren, _quiet_ dimension I can think of." Raven threatened, right on cue. Robin grinned, safe in the knowledge she couldn't see his amusement though the darkness.

"If you help, I'll send you too." She added. "Don't think I don't know you think it would be cool."

Robin blinked. "Right. Empath." He hadn't really forgotten, of course- only forgotten Raven knew him as well as he knew her, and that she'd placed the source of his amusement and intrigue instantly.

"Hmph." She snorted back.

"Anyway, the breaker room?" He dragged himself back onto task.

"Who would have thought one day I'd end up playing taxi?" Raven muttered to herself. Robin reached out, trying to take her hand again. After all, he still had no idea where the portal was.

"Nah. You're way too cute to be a taxi driver." He said with a chuckle, just as his hand made contact with something soft and warm and _definitely not Raven's hand_. He froze.

"Robin." Were those lights four, glowing red eyes burning into his soul? They were. And wow, who knew Raven's voice could get so low, or so _growly_? And did the room seem darker? "Remove. Your. Hand. From. Me. At. _Once_." He didn't need for her to finish the threat to know that if he didn't, he'd soon be short a hand. He pulled away with speed.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just trying to grab your hand, so you could show me the portal again? That was all, I promise! I'm not Beast Boy, I wouldn't do something like that!" Fortunately, Raven seemed mollified. The glowing eyes disappeared- Robin had the thought that perhaps they could have been used to light their way, but didn't dare voice it aloud- and the ominous chill in the air dissipated.

"Do that again, and I'll send your hand to an ice dimension instead." Was all she said, voice still frosty.

Without another word, the next portal opened up beneath his feet, and he yelped as the floor disappeared and he fell into nothingness. Robin rolled as he landed on a hard cement floor, bleeding off the momentum his sudden, interminable fall had created.

"Ok, I probably deserved that. But you could have given me a little warning!" He complained to the black.

"But then it wouldn't have been as funny." Raven's voice deadpanned back, before he could wonder if he'd been just talking to the air.

Robin grumbled wordlessly, before glancing around. The room was pitch black. "Uh, Raven? Didn't you say we were going to the breaker room?"

"Yes..."

"Did you make a wrong turn somewhere, because I don't see anything."

"This is the breaker room. The breaker box is right over there." Robin heard her arm move, presumably pointing.

"Uh, where? Can't see anything, remember?" He didn't dare try and grab her again.

"Over here." Once again, her hand seized his and pulled him along, taking him by surprise. Raven was hardly what anyone would call the touchy sort, after all. Yet she'd taken his hand twice now. Distracted by his thoughts, he let her pull him, but his inattention cost him.

They'd barely made it a step before, with a crash, Raven ran into something on the floor. It sent her off balance, stumbling, and as he tried to catch her, pulled him off balance as well. Their legs tangled, and that was it for staying upright. They landed with a bruising thud on the floor, Robin barely catching himself before his full body weight landed on top of Raven.

"Ow." Raven deadpanned. "Cyborg moved his tool box."

Robin groaned as her elbow dug into his stomach when she tried to push herself up.

"Hang on. Let me-" he tried to get his arms under him to lift his weight off of her, but only succeeded in tangling them further, as their hands, somehow still linked together and pinned under her, yanked him back down.

"Uh." Robin frowned. This would be a lot easier if he could see what he was doing- as it was, he was having to rely on feeling where Raven was pressed against him to determine what to do. A blush warmed his cheeks as he realized how much of their bodies really were pressed together. The hand she still held had landed under her, with his arm bracketing her chest in a parody of an embrace. She was so warm...

Raven shifted under him. "Robin, get off." She snapped. "You're going to crush me."

"Uh, right." He worked his arm out from under her, both of them pointedly not saying anything about where it had been. With his arm free, it was much easier for him to roll off to the side onto his back, pulling their legs apart as he went. The air felt cool on his overheated face.

"Ok. So, the breaker's over here, right?" Raven was silent for a second, before finally replying.

"Yes." Robin pushed himself up.

"Need a hand?"

"No. It's fine. Here." Her hand found his again- how she could unerringly find his hand, a relatively small object, but miss a giant toolbox on the floor, Robin didn't know. "It's on this wall." They made it without further mishaps, though Robin did stub his toe on the wall that loomed out of nowhere. He heard her flip open the metal breaker box, but frowned when no lights greeted him.

The breaker box was just as dead as everything else.

"That's not good." He observed. It was then that a faint, acrid smell of smoke reached his nose.

"Something's burning!"

"I don't see any fire." Raven pointed out.

"I can smell the smoke." He insisted, this time tugging her along. "What else is down here that could be keeping the power off?"

"Cyborg did mention something about a fuse box?" She offered. "But he also said his fuses were extra tough so they'd never blow."

"I think he just got proved wrong about that." The smoke smell was getting stronger. He heard a small crash behind him.

"Cyborg left something on the floor." Raven supplied into the silence. He grunted. Not two steps later and it was Robin's turn to send something flying as he shuffled across the floor.

"This place is a minefield." He grumbled. Slowly, they made their way across the room to a chorus of metallic clangs, thuds, and crashes.

"Did he just leave an entire toolkit out down here?" Raven wondered aloud.

"It certainly feels like it." Robin muttered back as something particularly heavy scraped across the floor after meeting his foot, and consequently, his aching toes. Finally, they reached the wall, and the source of the acrid scent. Robin ran his hand over the concrete until his fingers encountered metal. "Found it." He popped it open, and more smoke flooded out, making them both cough.

"Ugh..." Robin paused. "Uh, Raven?"

"Yes?" She said, still coughing.

"Do you know how to replace a burnt out fuse?" Silence met his question. "Yeah, neither do I." He poked around in the opened box, flinching back as his fingers met something hot, and more smoke poured out. "Found the broken one. Can you use your powers to pull it out?"

A cool rush over his fingers and a popping sound was her only answer. "Great. Now, where does Cyborg keep the spares?"

"He has a workbench." Raven tugged on his hand, pulling him to the right.

"You mean to tell me he has a bench, and he still left tools all over the floor?" Robin asked.

"It's Cyborg." Raven deadpanned. "Who knows why." Robin shrugged. Of all of them, Cyborg was the only one with any kind of mechanical ability or interest- a skill born out of necessity, perhaps, but still one he'd taken to with enthusiasm.

"Fair enough."

They felt over the bench, the ridiculousness of trying to identify a fuse by touch making Robin snort. "I suddenly have so much more sympathy for blind people. This is insane."

"I just want more windows." Raven replied, before making a small noise of triumph. This time, Robin's chuckle was for how cute she had sounded.

"Found something?"

"Bless Cyborg's tendency to label everything. Found a full box." She pressed the box into his free hand. "Hold this." They shuffled back to the box.

"Maybe don't touch it?" Robin suggested, a sudden, worrying thought making itself known. "I don't think the power's actually off... and uh, this time there's no convenient Tower shaped lightning rod."

"This has got to be one of the weirdest uses of my powers yet." Raven muttered. The box rattled as she picked up a fuse. Robin waited in silence for a moment as she concentrated on fitting the new fuse in. With a loud pop, it snapped into place, and then they both yelped as the basement lights flooded their darkness adjusted eyes. Seeing stars, Robin slammed his eyes shut.

"Ok, that was not my best moment."

"Mine either." Raven sounded rueful. "Here." She tugged him forward, the chill of a portal meeting him, and then, blissful darkness.

"My room has very low light, especially at night. It will be much less painful for our eyes to adjust here." She explained.

"Wait- you took me to _your_ room?" Robin asked, eyes flying open. Raven was truly protective of her space, after all.

"It seemed like the best option." She muttered, and he could see a blush darkening her cheeks.

"Thanks, Raven." Robin said sincerely, squeezing her hand to further show his gratitude. He wouldn't have been able to get out of the room nearly as easily without her and her handy portals, capable of taking her, and anyone with her, just about anywhere. He paused as a thought occurred to him.

"Raven?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"Why didn't we just use your portals to go get a new flashlight, or better yet, just go get Cyborg and get him to fix it?"

Robin was treated to a rare sight then- it wasn't often the unflappable Raven was caught looking dumbfounded. She blinked slowly, before coloring a deep pink. "I didn't think of it. I'm so used to us just solving problems that I got you and didn't think any further." She admitted, blush deepening. He grinned. "And it's not like you thought of it either." Raven added before he could get too smug.

"Yeah, you're right." Robin lifted his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "Guess I'm used to solving problems with you too." He glanced down at their still linked hands. "Not that I don't like holding hands with you, but I am gonna need that back eventually." Raven blinked and looked down, as if only just realizing she still held his hand hostage.

"Oh." She uttered softly, looking almost disappointed. Had she _liked_ holding his hand? She probably could have found another way to keep track of him, after all. Robin found himself smiling.

"You know, Rae, if you wanted to hold my hand, you just had to say so. I don't mind." He pointed out, feeling suddenly very fond.

"Oh." Raven said again, more surprised this time. She looked down again before tilting her head back to meet his eyes as her fingers very deliberately did not let go. Robin smiled at her, a sudden idea bubbling up even as he felt something in his chest warm at her continued grip on his hand.

"Want to do something tomorrow?" He asked. Despite the circumstances, he had had a surprising amount of fun spending time alone with her as they tried to fix the Tower- perhaps the _real_ reason he'd forgotten to call for help. "There's supposed to be a really good movie showing at the theatre, and it's been a while since we've done something fun with just the two of us. You could hold my hand the whole time." He added, as if trying to tempt her.

Raven blinked. "Robin, are you asking me out on a date?"

"And if I am?" He asked, suddenly nervous. Had he been reading her wrong?

"Then I'd have to tell you that I hate theatre popcorn, but I'll eat Thin Mints." She answered.

He faked a gasp. "You hate theatre popcorn? I'm not sure I can go through with this now, not with someone who hates the best popcorn ever!" He grinned as he said it, though, making it clear he wasn't serious.

"They drench it in butter and salt until that's all you can taste." She answered, deeply unimpressed.

"Well... Yeah? That's the point?" Raven just raised an eyebrow, and he conceded with a smile. "Thin Mints it is."

"Then you have a date." Robin's smile widened.

"No, _we_ have a date." He paused, smile turning teasing. "Hey Raven, if we're dating now, does that mean you won't send my hands to Antarctica if-"

Her face flaming, Raven opened a portal under him. Tumbling down from the ceiling of his room onto his bed, Robin laughed.

This was going to be great.


End file.
